Old friends,New feelings
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: Laura is starting her first year, when she meets her roommate she is surprised to see it her childhood friend Sanya V. Litvyak. Laura soon finds out that she is feeling something she has never felt before, 'Love'.
1. Chapter 1

Old friends, New feelings 1

This is my first crossover story so this is kinda new to me basically there are the 2  
Main characters and the rest are from the infinit stratos world.

Hope you all enjoy, also still no news on my deployment I'm actually kinda annoyed by it.

Ps. Review and ask questions if you want I don't mind.

[06:00 Japan IS Acedemy August 23]

Laura was woken up by her alarm, she shot up and jumped out of bed, had a shower and got dressed within the next 20 minutes. Laura looked at the clock that read 06:25.

"Damn I am 5 minutes behind, I need to be faster."

"Laura class doesn't start until 8 o'clock why do you always do this."

Laura looked at her childhood friend who ended up not only attending the IS Academy but also her roommate.

"In the military I was given 20 minutes to do that, back then I could do it in 15, but you already knew that Sanya."

"Your right I did but when you were in the army you didn't have your childhood friend as a roommate, you know I'm always up late, I need my sleep Laura."

Laura laughed at her friends statement, and started pulling on the blanket draped over her friend.

"Sanya come on get up if we don't get going now we won't get our table in the Mess."

"It's just a table Laura, let me sleep just a little longer."

"No Sanya lets go we're already off schedule by 5 minutes, they start serving soon, Lets go!"

"Ok fine I'm getting up."

As she said Sanya got out of bed, put on her uniform and followed Laura to the Mess. While walking through the hall some students were crowded around a dorm room. The people in front were squealing and screaming.

"Hey guys whats going on here?"

"Oh it's Germany's representative, hi um we are waiting to see him."

"Him? What do you mean Him?"

"The only guy who can pilot an IS."

"What is this nonsense men can't pilot IS's that's impossible."

"They say he flew an IS, his sisters IS and broke it."

"I don't believe this one bit, come on Sanya lets leave these girls  
To there hopeless dream."

"I don't know Laura they Seem so sure about it how can you be sure there wrong."

"Sanya you know that the IS's were created for us girls to pilot, it's impossible for guys to pilot them."

The two girls reached the entrance to the Mess, entered and sat down at the table they always sit at.

"See Laura it's still here, it didn't get taken."

"Yet. Anyway aren't you supposed to get your personal IS shipped here today?"

"Yes she is on her way, all the way from Moscow. I'm told her name is 'прослушивании ангел (proslushivanii angel)' or 'Listening Angel' in English, I can't wait for it."

"When is it supposed to be here?"

"Apparently some time after lunch, so near our time in the arena."

"Thats great we can train with your new unit."

"That is the plan."

After their breakfast, the two girls went to there separate classes.

"I'll see you at lunch Sanya."

"Yes, stay out if trouble please."

"Of course."

Then Laura entered her class to see all of her class mates gathered around a single desk.

"Hey what's going on here?"

"Oh representative Bodewig this is our class mate Orimura Ichika, the only male student who can pilot an IS."

"This is nonsense, let me see."

"Uh ok here."

Laura looked at Ichika for a long second.

"Uhhh hello, what is it?"

Laura slapped her new class mate across the face.

"I do not approve, I do not approve that your her brother."

After class Laura met Sanya in the Mess for lunch.

"Hi Laura, everyone's talking about this guy."

"He is In my Home room."

"Really what's he like, is he 'Cool'."

"I don't care, he can do whatever, he is my old instructor's Brother, a Rival for attention if you will."

"Laura did you love you instructor?"

"What?...n..no that's crazy Sanya, not only was she a teacher but she is a women."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"S..shut up I'm not like that ok."

"Like what Laura?"

"A..a L..lesbian."

"I know that I was just teasing you *giggle*."

"Now your blushing, what's wrong with you?"

"N..nothing, it's nothing don't worry about it."

"No your my best friend, tell me I would tell you, come on Sanya."

"I said its nothing Laura, drop it ok?"

"Ok fine I just wanted to know what my friend is up to."

"That's fine, oh no look at the time I'm late."

"For what?"

"My IS arrived 10 minutes ago, oh god I'm going to be in trouble."

Laura and Sanya 'walked quickly' to the IS hanger to find a group of engineers and a deactivated IS.

"Is that her, my personal IS?"

"Yes this is it the прослушивании ангел a third generation IS from Russia's own IS factory."

"She is beautiful, when can we do the fitting process?"

"Now if its fine with you."

Sanya climbed into. The 'cockpit' and had the engineers turn on her IS. It lit up with colour, turning black and white. Laura couldn't help but blush at how wonderful her friend looked in her new machine.

"Sanya it really is beautiful, what is equipped with?"

"It has a semi-automatic 30mm rocket launcher, a .65 caliber pulse rifle, and an AIC (Active Inertia Canceler), and something called an AWACS listener drone"

"Wow it's a lot like my Schwarzer Regen in terms of armour-ment,  
I also have an AIC, however my IS has an .80 caliber Railgun."

"Laura can you help me learn how to use the AIC?"

"Yes of course I can Sanya, when do you want to?"

"Well I reserved the arena for me to practice as soon as my fitting was done, so now?"

"Yes sure, hold on i'll call to Schwarzer Regen."

Than Laura called out to her IS to materialize. Her IS came out and fit perfectly, Laura who held the .80 cal Railgun in the IS's right hand stood confidently in front of her Friend, now at eye level Laura could see that Sanya was blushing again.

"Ok Sanya what is it your blushing again?"

"I already told not to ask about it so drop it already."

"Fine lets get out there."

"Right."

The girls flew out of the hanger and landed on the sandy training floor.

"Ok Sanya shoot a rocket at me, I'll show you how to use you AIC.

"Umm ok as Long as your sure you'll block it."

The 30mm rocket left the barrel of Sanya's rocket launcher traveling at Mach 2 towards Laura.

"Hmph, too easy."

Laura's AIC activated and stopped the Missile dead, and to the amazement of Sanya exploded and sent the sand up in a big cloud, Sanya then saw through the smoke cloud and saw Laura standing in the same stance without a care.

"That was amazing Laura, teach me how to do that now."

"It's easy really, just think about the projectile when it's coming at you and your IS's computer will do the rest, lets give it a try ok?, I'll set my railgun to fire at the same speed as your missiles."

"Ok I think I'm ready."

Laura's Railgun charged up and fired its super heated projectile at Sanya. Sanya put up her hands to try and block the projectile, she screamed as the object was stopped 3 feet from her face.

"Ahhhh."

"Sanya are you ok?"

"Y...Yes I am, that was really scary though."

"You get used to it after awhile."

"I will? Good I don't want to be scared by it."

"It's ok Sanya the AIC only activates when you 'Think' about the projectile."

"That was mean, I could be killed and your joking about that."

"Oh come on Sanya of course im kidding, your my best friend, I wouldn't let you die, even if I was killed in the process."

"Oh Laura I wish you wouldn't speak of death so lightly, do you remember Eila in grade 4?"

"Yes, I do why?"

"After you left for the army, she was she was shot and killed by some maniac who broke into her place."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sanya, I know you to we're really good friends."

"It's ok, lets just... finish up here ok?"

"Yeah ok lets."

In the locker room the girls changed back into there uniforms.

"Hey Laura I never knew you were so small."

"Come on you knew I was short, stop teasing me."

"I'm not talking about your height Laura."

"Than what are you talking about?"

"Your breasts, there a lot smaller than I remember they were."

"W..why are you looking at my breasts, and besides its not like yours are any bigger."

"Of course mine are bigger look."

Laura examined her friends chest, to find only dissapoint ment.

"Oh shut up Sanya, lets go we need to go for our last class."

"Ok, see you at dinner."

"Yeah cya later."

Laura spent her last period class thinking of ways to help Sanya learn how to use her AIC without being laughed a little at her friends fear. And thought to her self.

'Oh Sanya you've always been scared of things flying at you, even the shuttle cock when we played badminton.'

"Miss Bodewig why are you smiling, are you having pleasant thought about someone you love? Is it Orimura?"

"What no, of course not, I was just thinking about training is all."

"I don't believe you no one like training."

"Well I do, I was in the German military after all, now if you don't mind class is about to end I have a place to be."

"Oooh a date, miss Bodewig your going on a date?"

"No I'm not leave me and this topic alone."

The final bell rang and Laura started out the door when Ichika approached her.

"Hey umm did i do anything to upset you or something, because I think you slapping me was a little unprovoked?"

"It's simple, you caused your sister to lose the match for the championship while she was my instructor in Germany."

"That's your reason? Well how can it be my fau—"

"I don't care what you have to say, goodbye."

Laura darted out of the class before Ichika could say anything else. In the mess she met Sanya at there table in the mess.

"Laura what's wrong you looked super pissed."

"I am, well I was."

"Why? Did you get in trouble again?"

"No that's not it, that guy every one is talking about, he tried to tell me I was wrong about something that's all."

"Really why?"

"I doesn't matter, like I told you I don't care what he does."

"But why? Laura"

"I doesn't matter!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry I just wanted to help you god."

"Good, now lets eat, *puts a spoonful of rice in mouth* how was your day?"

"It was ok being my first day and all, but the best part of my day was you training."

"Oh come one you give me to much credit, all I did was shoot at you, you did all the work."

"No I'm serious you are the best friend I've ever had Laura."

"Oh Please, you'll make me blush if you keep going."

"Oh is that right, well then, where to begin."

"Don't even start Sanya."

"Aww, too bad it would have been fun."

"For you maybe."

"Yup, that's right."

"Whatever I'm going to go have a shower, meet you back in the room."

"Yea Cya."

After Laura's shower she left the bathroom and noticed her best friend staring at her.

"Ahh, Sanya what are you doing, staring at me like that."

"Just checking out my friends body."

"Ok now I'm blushing."

"I know, it's cute, also nice body Laura, I bet the guys are all over you."

"No of course not, I mean no I don't let them, after the being in military I'm not interested in that kind of relationship."

"Aww that's too bad, now I can't tease you about guys, well I'm  
out of things to tease you on."

"Yeah well good, now I don't have to listen to you tease me, also please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that, it looks like you planing something perverted."

"How do you know I'm not."

"Agh stop that it's weird."

"Fine, I'm just having fun."

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

"So early, it's only 21:00?"

"Sanya we talked about this this morning I still use my schedule from my time in the army."

"Fine go to bed, I may just join you."

"Nothing perverted or I swear my Railgun will be 'accidentally' set for Mach 7 next time."

"Ok ok ok, your scary Laura god, goodnight."

"Night."

-(chapter end)-

Yup that's the first chapter, review and correct my grammar. Thanks for reading stick around there is going to be more.

Ps. Someone tell me what you think of my characters personalities, for example Sanya's that I know I changed to be playful and flirty.  
Have a good one —

-(JFW ANGEL)-


	2. Chapter 2

Old friends, New feelings 2

[06:30 Japan IS Academy August 24]

After her normal routine Laura decided to give Sanya a few extra minutes before waking her up.

"Uhhh. Laura come here i want to be close to you."

"What?.. What are you talking about Sanya ?.. Sanya?, great now you sleep talk too. Hey Sanya wake up its time for breakfast lets go."

"Huh what... I just had a bizarre dream about me and you Laura. Crap what time is it why didn't you wake me up earlyer?"

"You said you needed your sleep so I let you sleep."

"Why you..."

Sanya reaches out of the bed and grabs Laura but not exactly were she wanted.

"Ahh Sanya that's my breasts... Could you please let go?"

"Hmm I don't think I want to there too soft, no I think I'll hold on for a bit."

Laura quickly turned to her right forcing Sanya's hand off of her Breasts.

"Ow that really hurt."

"I'm sorry Sanya but I asked you to let go."

"You did but I couldn't help my self they were so soft."

"Stop saying that its weird."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"W..well you just grabbed my breasts."

"So, here grab mine as revenge."

"No I wouldn't do that, it's to weird."

"Fine suit your self, lets go get something to eat I'm hungry."

"Y..yeah lets go."

On the way to the mess hall the two girls quite literally bumped into a blond girl who was walking around the other corner.

"Oww, hey watch where your walking."

"Hey I'm sorry but you should do the same."

"Yeah well whatever, who are you two anyway?"

"Well I'm Russia's representative cadet Sanya V. Litvyak, and this is Germany's representative Laura Bodewig."

"My name is Charlotte Dunois France's representative cadet, nice to meet you, well shaky introduction aside that is."

"Same here, nice to meet you"

The two girls confirm there meeting with a handshake.

"Hey Sanya we are going to lose our seat lets go."

"Yeah of course, (to Charlotte) I'll see you later Charlotte, bye."

"Yeah bye."

Sanya and Laura hurry down the hall to the mess hall.

"She was nice, don't you think Laura?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's wrong Laura."

"It's nothing, my mind is just somewhere else right now."

"Ok so where is it?"

"Well you were sleep talking earlier and you said something weird and I can't stop thinking about it."

"W..what did I say?"

"It was something like 'come here Laura I want to be close to you' or something like that."

"Ugh.. W..well I don't know why I would say something like that, hahaha."

"Yeah it's definitely not normal for you, I wonder what you were dreaming of."

"I..it was probably nothing so lets drop it and eat classes start soon."

Then to Laura's surprise Chifuyu Orimura entered the mess hall.

"What are all you still here for classes start in 5 minutes hurry up!"

"Sanya lets get out of here."

"But Laura we just got here i haven't even eaten yet."

"I know but that's my old instructed from back in the military, what she says is law we better go before she gets pissed."

"She already looks pissed."

"Trust me she can be a lot worse, lets just go."

"Ok ok fine lets go."

"I'll see you at lunch then ok?"

"Yea ok cya!"

The two girls split of from each other and went into their respective classes. Sanya daydreamed through most of her classes before lunch until she was interrupted by her teacher.

"Sanya does your AWACS listener drone do?"

"Huh what sorry repeat the question I wasn't listening."

"Tsk... What does your AWACS drone do?"

"Oh I um, it's for advanced recon on enemy position or at least a that's what it's designed for."

"Thanks now please pay attention in my class."

"Ahh yes Ma'am"

Sanya went back to day dreaming however this time her daydream .  
'Laura are you saying?'

'Im saying I love you and I'm asking you to go out with me.'

'I don't know what to say Laura, I just never thought that, it's just I don't know...'

'I thought this would happen I'm sorry we can't be frie—'

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Oh the bell!, god what was I just thinking about."

Sanya walked down the hall in confusion of what she just dreamed about when she once again bumped into Charlotte.

"Oof hey what the hell, oh hi Sanya we have to stop meeting like this okay?"

"Yeah I'll say that one hurt,  
hey why don't you join Laura and I for lunch we sit alone so there is plenty of space."

"That sounds great."

"Ok come on."

The girls enter the mess and walk towards the table where Laura is already sitting.

"Hi Laura sorry we're late we had another 'incident' in the hall."

"Oh hi Sanya I didn't see you there I was daydreaming, oh I'm sorry who are you again?"

"My name is Charlotte Dunois we met this morning when Sanya and I bumped into one another, Remember?"

"Oh that's right I'm sorry, our you joining us for lunch you can if you would like."

"Yes i think I will thank you."

"Anyway Laura its Friday you know what that means right?"

"Oh god no why do we do this every week"

"Because you know you like it."

"Uhm exude me but what are you to talking about?"

"Oh how rude of us, I'm sorry Charlotte we are talking about are weekend ritual of going shopping, if you would like you can come with us, oh Laura it's summer so you know we need swim suits."

"No I refuse."

"You will like it come on."

"No."

"Um excuse me."

"I'm sorry again, we are used to just ourselves being here."

"It's nothing but I think I will come, it just so happens that I need a swim suit too, do you mind if I bring a date along?"

"Well I have nothing against it, what about you Laura?"

"Yeah sure it's fine."

"Great where should I meet you guys?"

"Meet us at our room, where in room 112."

"Ok i'll see you guys later."

She leaves and it returns to Sanya and Laura.

"I like her, she is a good person."

"Yes she seams ok."

"What's wrong Laura."

"Why do you invite her this is our thing."

"Well she is a friend, also I thought you didn't like it, hmm"

"I don't but I like spending time with my friend."

"Of course you do, I'm a very like able person, in fact the other day this one girl even con—"

"I think I get it ok."

"You don't even want to know what I said to her?"

"Sure whatever."

"Well I told her 'I'm sorry but I like someone else."

"Is that right, now who could that be?"

"It's a secret" she winks at Laura "now hurry up lunch is almost over."

"Oh right."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Sanya even dinner was the same, the only difference being the extra person included in the conversation, somehow to Sanya, Laura didn't look like she was enjoying their new friends company. Later the girls meet outside of Sanya and Laura's room.

"So Charlotte where's your date?"

"He will meet us there, so he can hide from this schools girls."

"Can you tell us his name?"

"Nope I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret"

"Touché Charlotte, touché."

"Laura are you ready, lets go."

"Ugh yeah lets go."

The girls head of to the mall to shop and to meet Charlotte's boyfriend.

"Ugh what is this why is this worm hear?"

"Hey who are you calling a worm?"

"Obviously you dumb ass."

"Well it looks like you too have already met Ha ha."

"Well it looks like we will be babysitting today Charlotte."

"Hey! Who are you calling a baby Sanya?"

"Oh just you and our friend here."

"Oh that's right I'm sorry Sanya I forgot to introduce him to you, this is Ichika Orimura my date for our shopping trip."

"It's a pleasure Sanya."

"Likewise, anyway lets get down to business and buy us some swim suits."

"Wait what Charlotte you never said we were doing this."

"To bad, deal with it." Wink.

"Ok now lets see, hmm this looks like your size Laura, hehe." Sanya showed a kids swim suit.

"Ha ha very funny Sanya, but this I more like something I would where." She showed the group a classic looking school swim suit.

"That's so plain Laura why don't you try something like this, the guys would love it." Charlotte showed Laura a 'sexy swim suit'

"N..no I refuse."

"Ok Laura come with me I'll find you something nice, lets go."

"Ok, ok lets go."

Laura and Charlotte went deeper into the store.

"Well I'm glad our girls are getting along, hehe."

"Yea, I'm sorry I don't say much but I don't know much about clothes shipping or anything like that being a guy and all."

"Yeah don't worry about that just tag along and have fun with your girlfriend."

"Well about that, this is our first date so I wouldn't call us a 'thing'  
Just yet."

"Hmm well do you like her?"

"Yeah I do."

"Them just keep doing what your doing, that's what I do."

"Oh your in a relationship?"

"Not exactly."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"We'll let's just say I don't think this person shares my feelings."

"Oh I see, I hope it works out then."

"Yeah thanks also don't say anything to anyone ok, this is going to be our little secret."

"U..ugh ok fine I won't say anything."

"Good because I have a feeling we will be hanging out a lot more now that I'm friends with Charlotte, well Speak of the devil, Charlotte hi! Where is Laura?"

"Hiding she is embarrassed by the swim suit I picked for her, come one Laura lets show every one how good you look!"

"yeah I want to see how good looking my best friend is."

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that but ok I'll come out."

Laura stepped out from behind the rack of swim suits and showed herself to the group.

"Ahh soo cute."

"I'm with Charlotte since when did my best friend get so cute."

"C..cute you really think so Sanya?"

"Yea of course I do, why do you not believe me ore something?"

"Well yeah kinda."

"Well it's true so believe me, but now I think it's my turn."

After a few more hours the girls picked out there swim suits no thanks to Ichika of course, just be for they are about to check out Laura notices something.

"Oh no I left my wallet in our room Sanya."

"It's ok Laura calm down, since you looked so damn cute in it I'll buy it for you."

"T..thanks Sanya your the best

"I know you don't have to tell me."

Now back to the school the group parts ways to go to there perspective rooms.

"God what a great day, I had so much fun."

"Yeah it was pretty good I guess."

"What do you mean I guess?"

"I mean I had to do something really embarrassing in front of you guys."

"Oh come on, you were so cute in that swim suit you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"Yeah but when you chose yours, you didn't even ask me what I thought."

"Did I really need to? The blushing face said it all."

"Agh shut up lets go to bed."

"Not just yet there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it."

"Well it's complicated, so sit down an listen ok? Good, so I am really into this person, but I don't think the person returns my feelings so I have to deal with it daily, but the most complicated thing about this situation is the person I like us a girl, I don't know what to do."

"My god Sanya I had no idea you were like that, I don't know what I can do to help, I..is it someone I would know."

"That's a secret right now."

"I see, well I don't know what to say, I guess just go for it and see what happens."

At this point the girls are sitting beside each other on Laura's bed.

"Yeah I guess you right, I'll do that then."

A little bit later when the girls are about to go to bed Sanya finished her tea and say back down beside Laura.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"Your the best."

"What ok I um—" kissed

This is not exactly what Laura expected, she was very shocked, and yet felt comfortable at the same time when Sanya finally stopped her kiss Laura had a chance to say something.

"I.. I I'm w..what just happ—"

"Don't talk just leave it for now ok?"

Sanya was extremely embarrassed unlike her flirty self.

'What just happened, did Sanya really just kiss me, I bet she didn't mean anything by it, but her face after she was  
So embarrassed, maybe she did mean it, then what, aghhhhh I just don't know.'

-(Chapter end)-

Well that was an entertaining chapter and whoa what an ending right?

I'm really enjoying this story so far how about you? Point out my mistakes I want criticism people ;)  
Keep it nice and clean though ok?

So what will happen next now that Sanya basically let all her feelings go, and how are Ichika and Charlotte going to do as a couple, find out next time on Old friends, New feelings, also P.S: Laura may be cute but Sanya is my girl. Follow me on twitter JFW_Angel

-(JFW ANGEL)-


	3. Chapter 3

Old friends, New feelings 3

[05:45 Japan IS Academy August 25]

Laura was sure to wake up extra early so she could finish her morning routine and leave before Sanya woke up. 'Last night was very weird, I can't tell if she meant that kiss or not, Sanya is very confusing.' Just before Laura left Sanya spoke.

"Your up a little early Laura its only 5:45, what's wrong."

"N..nothing's wrong, it's j..just that thing that happened last night, that ki—"

"Don't worry about that, it's not anything ok, so just forget about it."

"B..but"

"Drop it."

"O..ok"

Laura left after that thinking Sanya is very depressed about something, probably the events of last night.' She isn't like herself I don't understand, what should I do?, what should I say?, I just don't know is there anyone who could help me? Please.'

"Oof, hey watch where your walking. Oh Laura hi, I almost thought you were Sanya, haha."

"Oh hi Charlotte, would you mind helping me, I have a problem."

"Yeah sure what's up."

"Well you see there is this friend of mine who was just—"

"Ok first cut the the B.S"

"Fine, last night Sanya asked my opinion on what she should do about the person she likes, and I told her to just go for it, later she kissed me, and I just don't know what to do I'm so confused, so can you help?"

"Well this is very interesting, so she kissed you huh, we'll she went a lot further then I thought she would."

"Wait you new about this?, for how long."

"Well since yesterday. Its kind of obvious me and Ichika both noticed it, I wonder how you didn't I mean she is always flirting with you. I thought she was just going to ask you out, this is a lot more complicated now, where is she?"

"Our room."

"By herself oh no not good."

"What?"

"She is probably really sad right now, I'm going to go see her, find me at lunch I'll help you out."

"O..ok thanks I'll see you later then."

As Laura ran off Charlotte went to see Sanya. She walked into the room and found Sanya face first in a pillow.

"Hey Sanya what's wrong?"

"Ahh.. C..Charlotte, when did you get here?"

"Just now but seriously, what's wrong?"

"Well I think I just ruined my friendship with Laura."

"We'll you definitely confused the poor girl."

"You saw her, did she say anything?"

"Well yeah she told me what happened, and she wants my help on making sense of the situation, so I thought I'd come to then source of the problem, so what's going on."

"Well it goes like this, we have been friends since we were very young, but only a few years ago when I started visiting Laura, I realized that I had feelings that were much more than friendship, I had a crush in her. This was the first time I realized I didn't like guys, it was hard on me at the beginning because she was always away and I couldn't see her, but when I heard she applied to this school I had to go, now that we have started this year I have finally decided that I love her and I want her to know."

"Ok then what's the problem."

"Well she doesn't like girls, she has said that many times, every time feels like a knife put through my heart."

"I see, so why kiss her then?"

"I had enough of lying to my self so I just went for it."

"Ok but I still don't see how you ruined your friendship."

"God your dumb, she doesn't like me like I like her, and now that I've kissed her its awkward and it isn't a very good friendship."

"I don't think your right, just look at your self all stressed out over this, I bet you didn't even sleep, come on get up , and get dressed let's go eat."

"No I can't I'll run into her and its not gunna be fun."

"I'm not asking you to talk to her, I'm asking you to come eat with me."

"Fine I'll come."

A little bit later

"Ok now tell me what do you want her to feel."

"I don't know, I want her to love me but I know she won't ."

"Don't be so sure, anyway lets leave it be for now and do something fun to cheer you up ."

"Like what?"

"How about a battle."

"What why? and besides I'm a total rookie you'd totally win right away."

"Just do it okay, I'll go easy on you."

"F..fine lets just go, you'd better go easy on me, I don't even really know how to use my AIC."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

The two girls head towards the field to battle.

"Charlotte, why do you want to battle me anyway?"

"Well I had an idea that if we battled and you got 'hurt' that it would have some positive affect with you situation."

"How would pretending to be hurt help me at all?"

"I said pretending, oops I meant actually get hurt, just a little scratch, I know Laura would come running once she hears you were hurt."

"Your evil but your right this could actually work I'm in."

"Good lets get started, we need to be sure it's publicized."

"Ok that's easy I know a friend in the office who can announce it over the P.A."

"Right Sanya prepare yourself to lose I won't hold back."

"Fine I'll try my best not to lose immediately Charlotte, by the way what's the reason going to be for the fight?"

"I don't know I will make up something about being on my period and us arguing about something, don't worry I'll figure it out."

"Ok I'm sure you'll get it."

"Ok see you in the arena later."

"Yupp see you later."

As Sanya walked of she thought about the battle coming up and how it will help her at all with her situation. At the same time Laura sat in each of her classes just thinking, she thought about Sanya, the events of the previous night, and her own feelings.

"*Sigh* what do I do."

"Well for starters you can stop talking to your self, seriously it's kinda weird, hey Laura are you even listening?"

"Huh oh hey Charlotte didn't notice you there."

"Whatever, now Laura lets have a chat about are 'shared associate'."

"I take your talking about Sanya?"

"Yupp, now you know how she feels but how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know what to feel, I always thought as girls we had to like guys, but now Sanya has gone and done this and I'm all confused, Sanya is my best friend, but do I love her, I just don't know Charlotte."

"Well that's a feelings problem not much I can do about that sorry, in going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"Ok."

Charlotte left the mess hall to Sanya and Laura's room to meet with Sanya to tell her about Laura.

"Sanya you definitely screwed that girl up she is beyond mentally fucked right now."

"I knew she would be and it's my fault to, god I wish I had a time machine or something and redo this whole thing."

"In Japan I think they call this Yuri, when a girl likes another girl that is now I don't know from personal experience but I here yuri takes for ever to work out but it does in the end."

"This isn't a manga Charlotte it doesn't work like that."

"I was just trying the help, god."

"Well keep trying."

"I got to get back to talking to are mind fucked friend now so I'll take my leave."

"Ok don't tell her about are plan."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

After another one sided conversation about Laura's confusion Charlotte went and prepared for her battle against Sanya.

"Well I won't try and kill you if that's what your wondering."

"T..that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what?"

"What if this doesn't work and she doesn't watch the battle or ends up hating you for this?"

"She'll come trust me, as for the second thing, it's a small price to pay for a friend."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"No problem now lets do this and get you a date."

"Yeah let's go I'm ready."

-(Chapter end )-

Well it's taken a while but I finally got around to it, my lack of production is caused by my recent deployment in which I forgot to let you guys know, -_- I'm sorry anyway review and fix my spelling errors and such please, and ask any question you like I would like to also say that the next chapter may not be what you expect, any that's all from me for now see y'all later.

Ps. I have a one shot I'm working on for the game tales of Vesperia so look out for that.

-(JFW ANGEL)-


End file.
